


Hope

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bear!Adam, Bison!Burnie, Hare!Ray, Hybrid AU, M/M, Weasel!Joel, blood warning, caribou!barbara, cat!Michael, cow!Ryan, husky!Lindsey, lion!Jack, lyrebird!Gavin - Freeform, ram!Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has long since given up hope that he would find a mate. With the fact that he's one of the deadliest animals alive, the deadly feline hybrids going extinct and with everyone being on edge around him at all times he didn't think he would fins a person that wouldn't be afraid of him to mate with, much less court.</p><p>Then he met Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pro_pika24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_pika24/gifts).



Jack has finally given up.

After so many years of trying his very hardest to so friendly, so nice, so...not like him just to get a mate he has finally given up hope that he would have someone to spend the rest of his life with. There were only three people that weren't afraid of him and that was Geoff, Adam Ellis and Joel. It was reasonable for Geoff to not be scared of him, he was the one to give him a job and the ram hybrid had experience with dangers big and small; He never shed a sweat when he met Jack. 

Adam Ellis was really the other person he could connect with in Rooster Teeth being the only other 'threat' there. The bearded bear was his best friend in the company right next to Geoff. Whenever they entered a room he could see everyone in the room shiver at the two bigger men and he could talk to Adam whenever they weren't working.

And Joel...he wasn't afraid of him because he was with Adam. With Joel working and living with the bear everyday for almost as long the company's been functioning and he's  gotten used to being around any dangerous hybrid because of him having his own bear to protect him and he hardly got scared from anyone. Though whenever Adam wasn't with him and he kept pissing Jack off he could always be seen shaking slightly. Though he like to cover it up by his stuttering madness that was his scattered word pattern.

When Michael joined AH he thought that he might've found someone to actually be with but, when he saw how close he and Gavin had gotten when he joined he knew that he had gotten his hopes up for nothing. Seeing the other feline (though smaller and not as dangerous as him) with the bird Gavin made his heart sink and give up hope from the many years of trying his best to get some one to court. 

He had finally given up looking for a mate.

That was until he met Ryan.

He knew that someone had joined AH but he never really had the chance to say hello to him since he always got pulled away to the animators to help with RVB and with his desk in there too, he hardly saw them. Than that season of RVB was over and he was finally able to work in AH like he was supposed to and he met everyone else. When the two men shook hands Jack could tell that that he was super relaxed. He wasn't tensed up, ready to run. He was calm with a nice, genuine smile.

"Nice to finally meet you Jack, name's Ryan."

Jack could feel his heart race seeing someone treat him normal, and it really surprising since he was a cow hybrid and Jack could easily hurt him if he wanted to (which he doesn't ).

Jack is hoping whatever is happening between him and Ryan, was real.

* * *

Ryan has been a apart of AH for almost 2 years now, and Jack has officially told himself that he has fallen in love with Ryan.

For the past years Ryan has treated Jack like a normal person and not the dangerous person he was. They had gotten a lot closer, much closer than he and Geoff had gotten and was currently mulling over if he should say anything to the cow hybrid. With the Christmas holiday coming up he had the chance to tell him but he was still really nervous to tell someone that was supposed to be afraid of him that he wanted to court him. He  only knew one person in the same position as hi that he could ask. He sighed grabbing his cell phone.

Time to call Adam.

* * *

 "Just tell him."

Was Adam's advice.

"That's what I did."

"Really? That's your advice for me?"

"Hey, you called me for help and I'm doing the same thing that helped me get Joel. I just told him and we arranged a date that night."

Jack heaved a sigh and held his head in his hands, his ears twitching in irritation.

"Look Jack,"

He slightly lifted his head to look at the bearded bear.

"I know you have it slightly worse than I do, being a lion and having so many others treat you differently for being dangerous but, there are a couple people that aren't afraid of us and Ryan might be one of them. Jus try it out and if he says no than you can kick the  crap outta me all you want. Agreed?  You can do it at the party, how about that?"

Jack pinched his nose, slightly scratching the sides of his nose.

"Fine, but if you're wrong I will personally kick you're ass."

Adam smiled and patted him on the back roughly. Jack just hopes that he was right.

* * *

Jack was covered from head to tow with hear muffs, a scarf and mittens, in his hands was a small gift that he intended to give to Ryan. People moved out of his path but, he payed no attention to them as he rushed into the building that, as he expected, was a lot warmer than outdoors. He was instantly met up with Burnie who lead him into stage 5 with everyone else. He could see Lindsey next to Barbara as she laughed at an uncontrollable rate at a dumb pun that was made by Barbara. He could clearly see the long horns of Ryan as he talked to Ray and Geoff. Right before he went over to talk to Ryan he grabbed a can of beer and chugged it straight from the bottle, when he finished he shuffled over to the three men.

"Hey Jack, what's up."

Ryan was the first to notice him and when he said Jack's name Ray slightly stiffened up. Geoff knew of Jack intentions and wrapped his arm around Ray's shoulder and pulled him away, saying a random excuse. Jack gulped and tried to think of something to say but was interrupted by him.

"Did you just get here, cause if you did you might wanna hurry to get food because Barbara brought Poutine and it's disappearing really quickly."

"Uh, thank but I..I need to ask you something."

"Oh, sure, what is it."

Jack scratched his neck hard, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave red trails behind. His mouth went dry and  and his scratching became worse, actually drawing blood. Ryan saw the blood stream down his neck and gripped his wrist, tugging it away from the inflicted area and dragged him away from the party. Ryan dragged him away to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet as he took some paper towels and swiped the pricks points where blood seeped from.

"It's not good for you to hurt yourself with your claws. You should probably trim these to not be so sharp."

Jack could feel the heat rise up to his face and his ears seeing Ryan so close to him. Jack stood up in the middle of having his wound cleaned and pushed his gift into his hands, the blood soaked paper fowl falling onto the ground. His face should confusion.

"Is this for me? Thanks."

He leaned against the wall opening the tiny box given to him and what he saw made him smile. The gift was a necklace with a thin chain that had the head of a Minecraft Enderman and beneath it he could see a small slip of paper with the words

_"Could you take me as your block of dirt?"_

Ryan finally saw that Jack was wearing a necklace like his but, with a block of dirt. Jack saw Ryan's face was turning a brighter and brighter as he chuckled and held his face in his hands. Jack miss took this as him laughing at the gift and the question and was close to leaving the bathroom but, was stopped by Ryan taking his hand and turning him around to meet with him centimeters away from the lips touching. Jack could feel the their breathes mingle and happily thanked himself for brushing his teeth and eating a whole pack of breath mints before coming here.

"Of coarse I will. I'm glad you asked." was the only thing he asked before bringing their lips together. Jack could feel how soft his lips were and he finally snapped from his trance when Ryan wrapped his arms around his neck. Jack closed his eyes and put his hands on his waist, his lips in sync with Ryan's and his mind buzzed from the intensity of the kiss. Jack lightly bit Ryan's lip slightly, and Ryan moaned into it. Jack's hand began to move down his back and was very close to touching his ass when they were interrupted by the ever knowing....Barbara.

"Ohhh, you better hope Burnie or Gus don't catch you two....oops. Look what you two did to Lindsey." 

The two broke the kiss and saw the Lindsey had fainted with a bloody nose and a smile on her face, her tail wagging happily.

Jack sighed and pinched his nose at the two as Barbara cleaned up her girlfriends face. He felt Ryan tap his shoulder and he saw the Ryan was now wearing the Enderman necklace and a bright white smile on his face.

"Let's leave the party. I have the best idea right now. Come on"

* * *

Jack smiled lightly as he stroked the base of Ryan's causing him to moan loudly. Jack and Ryan were only in boxers in Jack's bed, the blanket having been thrown on the ground. Jack kissed his neck leaving hickies on his jaw and all over his neck and he knew that he would get chewed out later for leaving so many marks but, ignored that fact and continued. 

"J-jack...I need more-please!"

Jack smiled and stopped kissing his neck and petting his horn and looked down at his face. His face was a bright red and his breath was ragged, he was gripping his back leaving slight red lines. Jack kissed down his chest to the edge of his boxers, he lifted his hips up and slowly pulled the boxers down his legs before throwing them somewhere in the room. He took off his own boxers along with Ryan's. He hoped that he had what they needed as they reached into the drawer next to the bed. Jack smiled as he felt both the condom and a bottle of lube. He put the condom on the bed and put a little but of lube on his fingers and he could hear Ryan whimpering from not being touched, but moaned when Jack took his lube covered fingers and rimmed his hole. He whimpered and held onto his arms, slight tears of pleasure falling down his face. Jack licked the tears away and finally inserted a finger as far as he  could. On the first try he hit his special spot and he yelled so loudly that he thought his neighbors could hear him.

Jack pumped his finger faster each time, Ryan's cries of ecstasy and his dick weeping precum encouraging him on. He reached up to three fingers before Ryan cried out

"God, please! No more! Please just put it in me, Please!"

Jack could take much either. His boner was close to killing him and wanted Ryan just as much. He took the the condom and ripped it open and it took him a while to correctly put it over him and when he finally lubed himself he put his legs over his shoulders and looked Ryan in the eyes.

"You sure you want me to do this? I mean..we mate for life and-"

Ryan cut him off by softly kissing him to reassure him.

"If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have asked to be brought here. Now, no more staling. I'm horny as hell and you've been teasing me for to long now. Fuck me, Now."

Jack could feel his dick pulse and he couldn't help himself as he brought Ryan into a rough kiss ands bottomed out immediately. They both yelled out and out of no where, Ryan moos. 

"Not a wo-AH!" 

Jack hit his prostate to shut him up. "Don't worry. I like it. You should do it more often."

Jack roughly fucked Ryan faster and harder, Ryan couldn't beg him to go faster because he kept mooing and moaning his name. Jack was trying his best not to moan and do what his instincts called him to do. Ryan could see Jack was struggling and knew what it was about so he pulled Jack close and whimpered into his ear.

"Bite me. I know you want to. Do it."

Jack was still hesitant but, when Ryan shoved his face near his neck and Jack could smell his blood rushing through his veins he couldn't help but bite his shoulder. Ryan moaned in pain and pleasure at both the bite and that Jack was now moving faster and each time he thrust he hit his prostate. His dick hasn't been touched the whole time and Ryan could feel his orgasam quickly coming he knew Jack was coming too because he kept biting tighter each time and his thrust were getting more erratic.

"J-ja-ck...P-p-please. Cl-ose."

Ryan couldn't take anymore and one last hit on his prostate and he came on his chest, little specks on his face screaming as loud as he could. When he tightened around Jack he came, letting go of his shoulder and shouting with him. As they both came down Jack came out of Ryan and took off and tied up the condom and threw it away and he stumbled into the bathroom and came back with a wet rag and a first aid kit. He wiped off the come from his stomach and disinfected the wound on his shoulder and wrapped it in bandages. He took off his glasses and set the next to  the the towel and laid down next to him. With the last bit of strength he turned on his side while Jack laid him on top of his stomach and wrapped his arms around his back and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Ry-"

He was stopped by hearing Ryan snoring on top of him. He just smiled and kissed his horn and fell asleep with a smile on his face. He was glad he had met Ryan and that even though he had given up he was still able to find someone who would be with him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Story for my friend Jamie or pikapattillo24 to make up for the fact the she's sending me something for the holidays. I really hope you like it Jamie.


End file.
